Soundless Voice
by Animevampireknight21
Summary: Based on the song: Soundless Voice by Len Kagamine "Rin, stay with me! Come on you need to!" I yelled at her. She laughed silently as she lifted her hand weakly to touch my cheek. I immediately grasped onto her hand. "T-thank you..for all you've done for me Len. I love you.." with that, her hand fell from my face and her breathing slowed to a stop...


**Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN SOUNDLESS VOICE OR VOCALOID! Please read A/N at the bottom of this story after you have read it because it is kind of important XD please enjoy this! **

"Brother?" she called to me with a frail, quiet voice. I turned to face her. It was getting harder to look at her without crying. She was on her death bed. Even though she was somewhat healthy, the doctors told us that she was only weeks away from death.

"Yes Rin? What can I do for you?" I forced a smile onto my face as I wiped a few stray tears I felt falling down my cheeks. Her face lit up with a smile. She patted a spot on her bed, summoning me to sit with her. I sat down on the flower pattern bed sheets.

"C-can we go outside Len? It's the first snow of winter! And right before Christmas! H-how about that?" I could hear a faint laugh through her weak voice. I was so happy that even though she had been to hell and back, she could still smile.

"Yes of course we can go outside. I'm sure mother won't mind." She smiled brightly towards me. I couldn't help but smile back at her precious face. I carefully lifted her feather-light body out of her bed. I walked her outside, trying hard to keep her from falling. As soon as we got to our front yard, she let go of my hand and used all her energy to go run outside. I was surprised she even had that much energy left in her body. I went running after her, starting a game of snowball tag; her favourite winter game.

We spent what seemed like hours outside playing, making snowmen, and just plain talking. The hours spent outside were the most fun hours I had ever spent with Rin. I didn't want to lose her. I was sincerely thankful to god that he was giving me that time with my precious sister. I looked over to my sister whom was standing across the yard looking at me with dull, emotionless eyes. She didn't move, just stood there. I was starting to get worried. I made my way over to her slowly as to make sure she was okay. I hadn't taken one step before the most horrid thing happened. Rin started losing balance and what seemed like consciousness. As she fell, a smile graced her pale lips as she mouthed what seemed like an apology to me. I ran towards her to catch her. I slid down into the snow and caught her in my arms. She stared up at me with teary eyes, her smile never ceasing.

"I…I really am t-thankful f-for a brother like you" she breathed out. I felt tears well up behind my pale blue orbs.

"Rin, stay with me! Come on you need to!" I yelled at her. She laughed silently as she lifted her hand weakly to touch my cheek. I immediately grasped onto her hand. "T-thank you…for all you've done for me Len. I love you…and I-Im sorry I couldn't g-get you a Christmas gift…" with that, her hand fell from my face and my grip and her breathing slowed to a stop. I stared down at her. Her body felt cold and her eyes were wide open but no life remained in them. My breath hitched in my throat. She couldn't be dead! No! She still had weeks to live! I shook her violently; screaming at her to say something! Her mouth was open but not a word passed her pale lips, not even a breath. The tears ran down my face faster than ever, some even landed on her bright yellow scarf. She couldn't go now! It was almost Christmas!

"Rin! Wake up now! Rin! I need you! Please…" I lost all the energy to shake her poor body and yell. I eventually collapsed on top of her, shaking violently with sobs. "Rin…come b-back…I love you…" I rested my head on her still chest, praying to hear a heartbeat that never came. I knew she was dead. I didn't want to believe it but it was true. With a shaking hand, I slid my fingers down her eye lids to close them shut.

_God, you can't take her away from me! She is the only thing I care about! Her illness wasn't even horrible yet! She was given weeks to live! If you can't give her back...then I want you to take me so I can be with her in heaven because if I don't have her, then I have nothing to live for. _

And with my prayer to god ending, I lay down beside my sister, took hold of her cold hand, and closed my eyes. I let the cold snow fall atop of us as I whispered words of sweetness into her ear.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise you this. We will be together soon. I love you" I let a few more tears trickle down my pale cheeks and I shivered from the cold. I gripped her hand harder, hoping it would wake her up. I spent the next hour outside lying beside her cold body, attempting to wake her every chance I could. The snow was piling up like crazy. Almost half of our bodies were covered in the white blanket. A part of me felt happy. I was hoping mother would never come home and see us outside. I didn't want anyone to save me. If Rin couldn't be saved, then I didn't want to be saved either. My breath was shortening from the cold. I was so happy. I opened my eyes slightly with all the energy I had and looked up at the cold, grey sky. I let my eyes slide closed as I began my second prayer.

_God, my breath is short. I don't know how much time I have left. Please make my time short. I want to see my sister. I don't want her to be lonely nor scared. I want to be there with her. I love her. Please…_

My prayer came to an end. I felt so light headed. I didn't know how long I had been outside with her but I knew it was long. My whole body was covered in a fresh blanket of pure white snow. I felt the snow creeping up to cover my neck and face. I felt my heartbeat slow to a stop as I lay there with a smile on my face.

**FIN!**

**A/N: Holy cow! I cried about three times while writing this! I had "Soundless Voice" playing on repeat in the background as I wrote. That song makes me cry so much! I feel for Len I really do. I hope you enjoyed my story lovelies! **


End file.
